Moving On
by Misshavisham
Summary: Harry and Hermione face the test of love. I really love reading reviews so please review!!!
1. Default Chapter

Moving On  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters or places in this story are mine or are associated with me in any way. They belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling.  
  
Prologue: It is Christmas vacation and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are the only people left at Hogwarts besides Dumbledore. Harry and Ron are talking in the Gryffindor common room while Hermione is in the library. Just when Harry is about to tell Ron a "big secret", Dumbledore bursts in saying he needs to talk to Harry immediately. He takes Harry into his office and tells him that he has some bad news. Voldemort is very near Hogwarts and is after Hermione. Harry is devastated. Voldemort is more powerful than ever and Harry knows that there is no stopping him. It is at this point that Harry realizes how much he really loves Hermione. Thus, or story begins.  
  
Harry leaves Dumbledore's office dumbfounded. He can't bear to tell Ron the news. Harry goes straight to the library. He wants to be with Hermione in her lasts hours. When Harry arrives, he finds her pouring over the latest copy of "Charms and Other Simple Spells". She notices the distressed look on Harry's face.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?"  
  
He can't possibly tell her the truth, but how can he not tell her?  
  
"Oh, umm, it's nothing. I just…" Harry weighed his choices. "Hermione, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"Sure, Harry. You know you can tell me anything." There was a long pause as she waited for him to say something. "Are you sure you're okay? You look like your best friend just died."  
  
This was too much for Harry. "Oh please don't say that. Hermione, I love you."  
  
Both of them were in tears. They hugged each other and wiped their tears from their cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I love you too. More than anything else in the whole world."  
  
They both sat perfectly still for what seemed like forever. Then, slowly, they leaned towards each other and shared the most passionate kiss of their lives.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"We can't tell Ron about this."  
  
"I know."  
  
Silently, as if by some unknown force, they walked hand in hand back to the common room.  
  
When they got there, they hastily dropped their hands and mumbled "fiddlesticks". This was the new password. The portrait swung open to reveal an empty common room.  
  
"That's odd", said Harry, "Ron was here when I left. I'll go check the dormitory."  
  
Hermione sat down in front of the fire while Harry stomped up the stairs. She couldn't take her mind off of what happened in the library. That had been her first kiss. She never realized that she felt so strongly about Harry. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud moan.  
  
"N-o-o-o-o-o!"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Hermione ran up the stairs to the dormitory. She stopped at the doorway and let out a gasp at what she saw. There lying on the bed, in a pool of blood, was Ron. 


	2. Chapter Two: Waiting and Goodbye

Chapter Two: Waiting and Goodbye  
  
Harry was doubled over on the floor, tears streaming down his face. Without saying a word, Hermione headed straight for Dumbledore's office. By the time she got there, she was frantic. She hadn't yet begun to realize just what had happened. She didn't know the password, so she started pounding on the door. "Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
The door slid open and she saw those familiar half-moon spectacles.  
  
"My dear Hermione, whatever is the matter?"  
  
"Come quick, Professor, it's Ron, he…"She broke down in tears.  
  
"Show me the way." Dumbledore had a tone in his voice that sounded almost as if he knew what had happened.  
  
They walked quickly back to the dormitory. Harry had not moved since Hermione left. "Oh, my."  
  
Dumbledore walked over to the bed to examine the situation.  
  
"This is highly unusual. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Hermione gently lifted Harry up and helped him out. He was still crying.  
  
"Why? Why Ron? He never did anything! It should have been me. It's all my fault."  
  
"Don't say that, Harry. There's nothing you could have done." Hermione was trying to console him while holding back her own tears.  
  
"You don't understand." Harry pulled away from her. "I was supposed to go back, but I went to the library to see you. Dumbledore told me that Voldemort was after you and… and I wanted to see you before it was too late."  
  
Hermione's eyes were starting to water. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault. If I had been there, Voldemort would have killed me instead. That's the way it should have been."  
  
"Harry, you can't blame yourself for what happened. It's over now. Ron's gone, but don't you think he would have wanted us to move on?"  
  
"I guess so, but it's so hard. I never even got to say goodbye."  
  
Hermione hugged him. "I know, Harry. I know."  
  
  
  
A.N- Yes, boys can cry. Give him a break, his best friend just died. 


End file.
